1. Field
Embodiments relate to a flash memory device and a reading method thereof, and more particularly, to a flash memory device that controls a read voltage according to flag cell data, and a reading method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A flash memory device is one type of non-volatile memory devices that may maintain stored data even if power is not supplied. In a flash memory device, if any one memory cell is programmed, dispersions of adjacent memory cells are changed due to a coupling effect between memory cells.
However, when a program operation of a flash memory cell is stopped at the middle of a memory block, memory cells connected to a word line that is finally programmed are not affected by a coupling effect, and thus, dispersions of the memory cells are inclined downward compared with other programmed memory cells.